FRED 2: Devilyn Returns
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Starts after second one. Will be some slight sexual themes, blood, and swearing. Nothing major and the title explains it all!
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from this story. I just write it for fun:D**

**A/N: Nothing is too adult. The far it might be rated is T but there is a bit of swearing from time to time and blood(of course) and slight sexual themes just nothing to flip about. **

**Fred 2: The Movie**

**::**

**Devilyn is back; he's here to stay**

Talia walked Fred home that day. It was a Friday so thank god for that. "Well thanks a lot Talia." Fred gave her a gentle smile that made her smile right back.

"You're welcome Fred." Talia smiled wide and before Fred even thought about leaving, young Talia stood on her toes and planted a moist kiss on one of his cheeks. For Fred it was totally strange yet sweet but for Talia it seemed to last for the longest time.

After that awkward moment, Fred slowly began to leave. "Well…see ya' Talia." He walked carefully, actually very cautiously before stepping into speed and running all the way to his house. Talia watched and giggled, leaving herself.

**.**

**.**

Talia went skipping into the house like she usually did after talking to Fred and Kevin came stomping down the stairs in a t-shirt and baggy sweats. His hair was kind of a mess but nothing major. "Good Morning Kevin?" Talia greeted her older brother with a kind smile, knowing that he hasn't been at school at all today. All he did was look at her for a quick moment and then turn away.

Kevin entered the walk-in kitchen and found a nice pile of waffles sitting on the marble counter next to the sink.

"Is mom still gone?" Kevin asked, scratching the back of his head, causing his hair to frizz out more than before. Talia shrugged her shoulders and told him that she had been at school all day. "I don't know Kevin and why didn't you go to school today?" she watched him from the table eat his cold food like a pig.

He furrowed his brows and set his fork down. "Well for your information Talia, I wasn't feeling too great, so I decided to let myself stay home." He went back to his food and Talia rose from her seat, and pulled out a glass from the cupboards, pouring him some orange juice. "Here you go." She smiled, handing him his glass of cold juice. Kevin looked at her surprised, and took it. "Thanks."- And he took the first sip, which was a gulp and set it down.

"So did you mess with Figglehorn for me, or were you all Mushy-mushy with him?" Kevin asked in a strong tone, getting her full attention.

Talia didn't exactly mess with him like Kevin does but she did "goof" with him. "Well not exactly Kevin, he's too cute and so sweet how can you be mean to someone like him." She moved from the kitchen area and into the den.

Kevin kind of followed her, trying to understand why she would mess with Fred like that. Does she like him, and most of all Does he like her? Those questions were bugging Kevin.

"You haven't known Figglehorn for as long as I have Talia and he is annoying. So don't you even think about kissing that mental freak and if I find out you have then I will tell—mom and you know how she is with you and boys." He told her with a slight grin on his face that half-way brought Talia to tears. "I will kick the crap out of Figglehorn before he even gets a chance to kiss you." He went back into the kitchen to drink the last of his O.J. and hurried back upstairs.

.

.

Talia spent the rest of the evening thinking about what Kevin told her. She really liked Fred and she thought he was cute and funny. But Kevin wouldn't allow it he would even allow him in their house let alone let her like him or even talk to him.

She went to her room and stayed in there until their mom came home.

**::**

**5:45 **

After finishing his dinner which was a bunch of fries and melted cheese on top, Fred went into the living room only to find Jake Devilyn, his supposed moved-away choir teacher with his mom giggling on the sofa. He didn't even hear him walk through the door or anything; well that's how well Fred actually paid attention to anything.

He made gagging sounds and looked away a few times but he was also so surprised and happy to see that Mr. Devilyn wasn't gone at all. Wait! That was bad.

He's a vampire and Fred knew it for real. The day his mom and Devilyn had their "last" date together and Fred had noticed it in the mirror that day. He had no reflection and this could mean he would strike and finally get what he wants most.

"Oh my Gammit, my mom is dating a vampire. A real vampire…what am I going to do?" Fred began to talk to himself like he usually did as if there was some kind of audience watching him or something but nothing was there. He freaked and it got the two love-bird's attention. "Well helloski Fred, I didn't think I'd see you for a long time." Devilyn got up from his spot next to his mom and walked toward him all in black.

Fred whimpered under his breath and faked up a pretty good smile. "H-hi Mr.-I mean Jake." He continued to smile but it was all an act.

He wanted Jake Devilyn to be good and not evil but how can he talk to him about him being a vampire. It would only hurt his feelings, if only Devilyn knew what Fred knew. "What is it Fred?" Devilyn asked, worrying for his strange behavior.

Fred shook it away as best he could and did nothing. "Oh nothing just tired long day at school." Fred told him in a friendly manner and left the room.

"Where are you going Fred?" his mom asked from afar, still sitting on the couch. Fred turned around with one hand on the railing. "Upstairs I am tired mom." He explained to her and rushed up each and every step locking his door shut. "Okay this is way too freaky how am I going to tell my mom that Devilyn is a vampire-it would break her heart and make her mad at me. OH, why does he have to be so weird?" Fred said to himself, letting his aching back sink into the warm inviting covers bunched up on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**::**

**E/N: Well how was that for a beginning chapter and end? Probably not good as in my opinion but please enjoy. This is my third FRED fan fiction but it starts after the second one. Btw the second one was my favorite it was so adorable and funny**


	2. Two

**Fred 2: The Movie**

**::**

**Date night; everything else in between**

When midnight hit, Fred woke from his fake 60 second sleep and snuck outside, careful not to wake his mom, and ran next door to Bertha's.

Once at her doorstep, Fred pounded on the door several times, not too hard though. "Bertha-Bertha…Beerrtha!" Fred didn't give up until she was at the door. The door opened and it was Bertha. She was still in her PJ's by the cute goofy outfit she was wearing. A plain white t-shirt and neon colored sweat pants.

"What is it Fred, it's passed midnight." Bertha asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. Fred couldn't help his yawn; it was contagious. "I got to tell you something." He rushed in a hurried manner pushing her back into the house and rudely butting himself in. Bertha was confused and really tired; this wasn't such a great time for Fred to go all crazy just yet.

She rolled her eyes and listened to what he had to say. "What is it Fred?" she placed her hands on to her hips and let them stay there for the longest time, well until Fred told her what was up and it was crazy.

"I know Devilyn is a vampire for real Bertha, you have to believe me. Do you?" Fred added into the mess of crazy words from his vocabulary, and she had to believe him. It sounded so crazy but it sounded right to her by what he told her. "You need to tell your mom…wait—she won't believe you." Bertha finally figured that out and had nothing else to say to him at the moment. It was too late to start thinking about this stuff now.

Fred sighed and began to pace back and forth in Bertha's dining room. "What do I do?" he said to himself also Bertha who was still trying to listen but was too tired to honestly keep her ears open.

Bertha moved from her completely still position in the middle of the room and moved into Fred's space. She put her hands on his arms and looked him in the face. "Fred…I need sleep. We can talk about this in the morning." She told him in her most relaxed voice, with her hands still on his arms that felt so warm against her freezing palms.

...

Fred noticed and so did Bertha. She jumped and pulled her hands away; the heat rushing to her face. "I'm sorry F-Fred." She apologized for it even though Fred didn't see the harm in touching him. "It's okay Bertha, I guess I should get going, my mom will worry too much and then the cops would be after me." He said to her like it happens all the time and Bertha wouldn't doubt it.

Fred was the kind of kid that seems to get in a lot of unintentional trouble. Bertha nodded her head once. "Sure-y-yeah so I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Fred?" she looked at him with a slight sparkle in her eyes. Fred smiled.

"Yeah, 'night Bertha." He said very delicately and left her house.

**.**

**.**

As morning peered over the horizon, Fred was still fast asleep in bed. His mom hollered like none other and still he didn't hear a word.

So getting out of bed herself, she drug her feet across every patch of floor she had to in her dirty slippers, to get to Fred's bedroom and wake him. "Fred-Fred!" she repeated and repeated several times and slowly but surely he woke up after one eye popped open.

He jumped and jerked after waking up to his mom's uh-darling face. "Oh hey mom, what is it you know it's only Saturday right?" Fred squeaked tiredly rubbing the exhaust and sleep from his eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the morning.

"Well Jake asked me to have breakfast with him. He wanted to know if you wanted to go Freddie." She told him in her scratchy alcoholic voice that crackled a lot less. Fred sat up instantly; "I wanted to hang with Bertha. We have our own plans mom, but that was nice of him." Fred smiled at her and swung out of bed, in his blue footie-pajamas.

His mom gave him "The Eye" but they weren't planning anything bad or inappropriate. He just couldn't tell her because it was about her date.

"Well I am taking a shower." She insisted on telling him even though he could care less. She left his room quite quickly and Fred hurried to dress.

.

.

The afternoon crept up so fast no one knew it was here already, unless you would look into the sky.

Fred's mom and Jake were already gone and spying on them again like they had once before would be a mistake.

Bertha left her front door and Fred left his. "We can't do anything that would hurt Jake. He's a nice guy and I know that for sure." Fred spoke first and then Bertha interrupted with her own set of words. "Well you don't know for sure that he'd keep his fangs to himself…if he is a vampire like you supposedly seen." Bertha told Fred who knew she was right but couldn't admit it. Jake Devilyn was a nice guy—well by what he's seen anyway yet Fred hasn't seen any fangs but how would that explain the mirror-trick.

.

.

Upstairs down the hall to the right as you walk up the stairs was Talia's room and next door was Kevin's. Of course, Kevin had his radio turned up to the loudest decibel and it constantly bugged the crap out of Talia.

She couldn't stand having her room next to Kevin but it was the way it was going to be; First born, first to bedroom.

"Kevin, turn your radio down, please?" she raised up from her bed that was drenched in pink even matching walls. She hadn't yelled loud enough since the sound could still be heard through the thick walls.

Talia let out an exhausted sigh and kicked the wall as hard as she could. That just made things worse. "Hey!" was all she could hear but it was muffled and it made her laugh. "What the hell is your problem Talia?" Kevin yelled yet it was still barely comprehensible and continued to make her laugh.

.

.

Kevin sat at his desk, on his laptop, talking to one of his girl-friends Rebecca. He was the closest with her, and liked her but she had the biggest crush on him. He didn't give the feeling back yet he felt it. "What was that?" she spoke back, her face and the background from her room hogged his entire computer screen.

Kevin scratched his head. "That's Talia. She's just having one of her Figglehorn fits again." Kevin replied and Rebecca smiled.

The two of them were silent besides the music in the background. "You must really hate Fred if you name your sister's fit after him Kevin?" the brunette brushed her hair back, constantly smiling at Kevin, whom was all over her screen just the same. The older one smiled back at her but the smile faded since they were talking about Figglehorn all of a sudden. "Yeah that kid is so fucking annoying you don't even know, man. He has such a girly voice. He's always like: "Oh" this and "Oh" that…god." Kevin began, staring down at his key pad.

Rebecca's face suddenly changed from peach to bright red. Kevin noticed but didn't ask. "I think you should talk to Fred. You two might become good friends Kevin and he seems really sweet and funny." She suggested, staring at Kevin's baby blues.

He didn't say one word back; he swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his dark brunette hair. "Hell no Reba, why would you even say that. He's queer." He spat at the screen and his hands began to shake involuntarily. He didn't understand why his hands were acting up so wacko; so sitting on them was the best way to stop it.

Rebecca was speechless for a moment before she told him she had to leave and Kevin's screen went back to its normal self.

::

::

"So Fred, how are we going to tell your mom about this supposedly vampire boy-friend thing?" Bertha added into the weird silence that had been around them for the longest of times.

The two teens sat on the curb of the cul-de-sac, watching whatever seemed to pass them by. Fred fiddled with his yellow suspenders over and over again, staring at the face of his sneakers. "I don't know. Maybe I should just spit it out even if she does hate me for the rest of my life or possibly kills me." Fred joked but when it came to his family, it barely sounded like a joke with his mom being an alcoholic and his dad locked behind bars.

Fred's life didn't make sense but it was better than what it could be.

**::**

**E/N: Okay this probably didn't sound right, but I hope you guys liked it. More to come **


	3. Three

**Fred 2: The Movie**

**::**

**Whoa; new feelings  
><strong> 

Saturday night finally and Fred's mom and her date, Jake Devilyn hadn't shown up yet and it was just a small simple breakfast date!

Fred freaked a bit to himself before a silent knock appeared at the front door. "Who is it?" he called out, sitting on the last step of the staircase, holding his hands. No one replied…just another knock. "Talia!" and that small voice caused him to jump to his feet, and his heart began to pound terribly in his chest.

"Can I come in?" she asked, sounding really happy by the tone of her voice. Fred thought about that for a second or so before actually letting Kevin's little sister in. "Okay." He moved slowly towards the front door and reached for the knob. He turned it and swung it open.

What he saw was a bright happy smile on that little girl's face and he couldn't hold back his own smile either. It was totally contagious.

"Why are you here Talia?" Fred gave her a nervous smile, and shut the door behind. Talia only age 12 looked up at Fred and smiled again.

Fred's head jerked back in a swift movement, confused only at her strange facial expressions. "WH-what is it?" he stuttered slightly, moving for the steps and she followed. She didn't respond at all; nothing but a big wide smile. "Kevin is mad and I can't stand it when he is like that." She held her head low, staring at her feet and at Fred's. Fred noticed the close silence and broke it as he touched Talia's shoulder sweetly. "Kevin will always be like that, don't take it badly Talia. You are better than him anyway…" Fred smiled at her like he's known her for a long time and removed his hand.

Talia smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Thank you Fred." She said quietly, and decided it be an okay thing to do at the moment, she flew into him and wrapped her arms around him like a tight present. Fred could barely breathe but he was fine.

"Uh…he paused instantly looking down at what he saw and felt around his waist. She hugged tight, no doubt about that.

"You smell like-like apples or something." Talia tickled Fred by putting her tiny nose into his shirt, pressing it deep against his ribs that she could feel and took in a strong smell.

Fred bit his bottom lip with a smile and giggled. "Its green apples…I love green apples, don't you?" he pulled Talia away carefully, holding her shoulders with a smile.

She nodded over and over. "Yeah"

**.**

**.**

**Downtown Diner**

Helen looked down at her watch. It was later than she expected and she was stuffed. Devilyn was watching her and once he found her eyes on his, he smiled. "What is it, dear?" he asked her as if he didn't know and he knew she wanted to get home.

Devilyn slid from out of the booth opposite of Helen with a smile and stood by her side, waiting for her hand to take.

"How was the meal?" Devilyn asked, being very kind it was unbearable. Ms. Figglehorn took his hand which was fairly cold to the touch and squeezed it tight. She smiled barely and licked her ruby lips. "It was wonderful, just too much." She told him, wrapping one of her arms around her belly which felt like it was going to explode any moment.

"Well let's get you home. You need the sleep, Helen." Devilyn left a tip for the young waitress who served them and leaned into Helen, placing a warm kiss on her cheek.

Ms. Figglehorn herself was shocked. She hadn't been touched or even kissed like that in a very long time and tonight felt like the first time. "Why Devilyn, that was sweet." Helen commented and before long, the two of them locked fingers and were truly holding hands. She swallowed and felt warm.

Jake winked at her and brought himself closer as they walked out of the diner.

**::**

On their way back to the Figglehorn residence, Devilyn stopped and still held Helen's hand in his. He locked onto her blue eyes tight and she could definitely feel the power between them. "You are beautiful Helen." He smiled wide, and as he leaned forward, he squeezed her hand tighter.

She invited him into her space and felt his warm lips brush softly against hers. Her eyes fell closed but his remained open.

"Goodnight, my love." She felt his warm breath against her lips and as she carelessly opened her heavy eye lids, Devilyn was gone. Her brows furrowed and turning around to see if he was hiding, she realized she was closer to her home than she thought. "Hm, what a gentleman." She said to herself, holding her clutch bag in one hand, walking towards her home before her, shown by the light of the yellow street lights.

"Talia…what are you doing?" Fred was pushed into the chair, and held down by all her strength. She smiled soft and brought herself closer to him. His chest was moving heavy and fast.

"I want to-to kiss you, Fred." Talia whispered with her eyes closed and she was so close it was scaring Fred. He trembled beneath the little hands that restrained him. "W-why…Fred slowly lost his mind and his eyes felt terribly heavy. His lips parted slightly and his breathing calmed.

He's never kissed anyone before; and honestly he thought it was going to be Judy but that's what he gets for wishing.

Her lips were just inches away from his but the front door opened and Ms. Figglehorn walked inside. "Mom?" Fred came back, and wiggled underneath Talia. Helen turned to the two kids. She smiled. "Well look at you two. Play nicely okay Fred, I am going to take a little nap." She marched upstairs in a happy-go-lucky mood in her only nice pair of heels.

Fred sighed exhausted, pushing Talia away without harming her. "Talia I don't want to kiss you. You are too young for me I am sorry." Fred stood taller than her, staring down at her with his hands slumped at his sides like ragdolls.

Talia bit her glossed bottom lip hard but not hard enough and left with an angry face defining her face. She slammed the front door and it caused Fred some pain. Not much but some; he definitely felt guilty but shouldn't.

What he was most worried about was his mom and how her day went with Devilyn. "Mom, mom!" He ran upstairs in a fuss calling her in his squeaky voice over and over…

**::**

**E/N: It was a weird ending…but I am not giving up yet.**


	4. Four

**A/N: Okay I might have made a slight mistake in the last chapter and in this one but for Fred's mom's name I put Helen. I hope that it was right because it sounds right but I don't think it is after I watched Fred 2 again. But she sounds and looks like a Helen to me :p well anyway enjoy.**

_**(Note: There is going to be some brief sexual scenes/tension and some cursing nothing wild but just wanted to warn you all)**_

**Fred 2: The Movie**

**::**

**Like another Friend; kisses like rainbows**

"Kevin, Kevin stop it!" Talia was breathless after running around the house for several minutes from her older brother, who called it playing but Talia called it being weird and crazy.

Once Talia stopped to rest at the kitchen table, Kevin also stopped pulling the milk carton from the fridge door and chugged half of it down. Talia wrinkled her nose at the sight of her brother being a pig but that's what he was. He was born one and would die one.

"Are you going to school tomorrow Kevin?" Talia fiddled with her boots, as she watched him. Kevin put the milk back and wiped his lips.

"Yeah why, you want me to tell Figglehorn you want him or something, cause it's not going to happen, sis." He told her in a demanding tone that he used rather regularly with her. Talia looked at her boots and tried not to think about last night. "No Kevin stop it; you must like him because you can't stop talking about him. HA!" she teased him but that wasn't such a good idea, seeing that Figglehorn was his sworn enemy ever since childhood.

His nostrils flared and she could see the anger in his eyes. "Don't ever say that again Talia; your lucky your my little sister." He swallowed the warm spit in his throat messing with his hat and his hair before leaving upstairs.

He was hiding again. Talia knew something was up with him and she wanted to know straight. Maybe he did like Fred but as a friend. Either way it was cute and he needed to talk to him besides scare the crap out of him all the time.

**.**

**.**

Fred's mom showered, drank her coffee and went off to work. Fred was left home alone like always but he liked it and went over to Bertha's for a bit of company to get his mind off of a few things.

He made it to her doorstep and knocked. She didn't answer right away but after the second knock she stood there in the doorway with a goofy smile over her lips. "What's up Freddio?" the dark haired punk greeted him with one brow raised high and snappy bubble gum between her teeth.

Fred smiled and invited himself inside. "Oh my mom is working again and I have nothing to do." He admitted to Bertha with a happy smile, watching her jaw work that chewy gum like she had been chewing it for years.

Bertha gave Fred a cocky surprised look and smiled big. "Well what do you have in mind?" she asked, waiting for what Fred had to say before she went off saying something totally wrong…or awkward.

"I don't know just watch a movie or something." Fred shrugged his shoulders looking at Bertha with a soft look. Bertha nodded her head. "Sure sounds good to me." She smiled and the both of them went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Fred sat quietly while Bertha fled for the kitchen to get them some food for the movie. "What movie are we going to watch, Bertha?" Fred called out to her from the couch, staring at the blank screen before him. She didn't answer right away; "Uh-I don't know, you can pick one. The box is under the TV." She responded fairly loud and right away Fred pulled the box of movies from underneath the TV stand and opened it up.

Fred looked through nearly all of the movies and not one was a happy one. All of them were mainly romance and horror or even both.

"Hm?" he thought to himself for a while, staring down at the cases before him. "Vampires or Zombies?" he said to himself, handling only two movie cases in his hands as he put the box away.

**.**

**.**

After 3 long hours of unfinished work, Ms. Figglehorn returned home where she was suddenly encountered by her handsome and yet strange new boyfriend Jake Devilyn at the front door.

She answered the door and smiled after seeing him. She didn't know why but he was more handsome than ever. He had class and he had style, more than she ever had and or will have. Even her own son had more of a style than she did.

"Come in Jake, make yourself comfortable while I go make you some coffee…Helen turned her back on him for only a split second and he was on her like a doggy on a chain. He had caught hold of one of her wrists by random and she turned back around. She was somewhat surprised and definitely anything but scared; he was a devilish man and she liked it.

She looked down at the hand fastened around her like a metal shackle and moved in closer as the gleam in his eye demanded her near.

"Why Jake, you are a sly one aren't you?" Helen smiled, showing off her somewhat attractive set of teeth and red ruby lips that Devilyn always hoped to get a hold of sooner.

He smiled back at her and pulled her even closer to him and this time they were against each other and he could feel the heat radiate from her body onto his. It was an amazing feeling; and it was unfortunately a long time since Helen Figglehorn has ever been this close to a man. It made her sad and upset but even being with Devilyn for only a month, she felt like she could trust him without a worry.

"I don't know maybe I am…" he smiled big showing off his brilliant pair of teeth, and moved his hand from her wrist to her waist. Helen felt the hand press into her side and moved closer against him.

"I like that in a man." She whispered to him and he laughed. "That's good…" he told her and before she could even think of getting away if she wanted to, Devilyn placed a full kiss on her lips; getting only a jump and a startle from the middle-aged woman. Devilyn smiled and it faded quickly; "Sorry, my lips are fairly cold I didn't mean to startle you." He brought his arms around her waist, making her feel more of a woman than she ever was; even after being with Fred's father. Fred's father wasn't the sweet, gentle kind of man that women look for. He was rough, hurtful and a bit aggressive but she still married him and didn't have a clue why.

"You didn't startle me…kiss me again?" she hoped for that delightful kiss once again from his cold lips and she got it. It was deeper and much more passionate than the first.

**.**

That night after Kevin, Diesel and Rebecca left the cheesy Chinese restaurant; they all went their separate ways to turn in for the night. Kevin returned home at 9:35 exactly and Talia was wide awake watching something on TV.

"Talia what are you still doing up, it's past your bed time?" Kevin seemed a bit upset by the strong tone in his voice, and just by looking in his direction you could tell he was pissed.

Talia didn't like it when he was angry and upset for no reason. It didn't make sense and it was really annoying and it even scared her at times. "I am not tired and I was waiting for you to get home." She admitted actually feeling some sadness before his return. She was honest; she did miss Kevin from time to time. It was a natural thing; he was the older brother.

Kevin went silent and scratched the nape of his neck. "Oh, well I'm home now so you should get to bed." He told Talia in a calmer, softer tone. Her worries for him disappeared as she left the couch and went in for a hug which she had stolen from him.

"Night Kevin….Talia smiled on her way up the stairs and disappeared. Kevin nodded his head.

::

After the movie which took nearly 3 hours to end, Fred was asleep on Bertha's sofa and she was still very much awake but barely.

The credits were rolling on by down the screen and it seemed to last forever. She struggled to hold her eyes open and she finally gave in to the want letting her eyes shut. 5 minutes later and Bertha was awake again. Fred was still snoozing and he looked so peaceful in that way and in that cute position he had gotten himself into.

Bertha smiled small and got up from the chair, standing above Fred. She waited for this moment for a while and he was here in her home, sleeping on her couch. God what was becoming of her? She was freaking out because of some weirdo kid that she had known for who knows how long was in her house, and after dark. She swallowed nervously but her raging hormones and thoughts got the better of her. So she leaned in slightly forward and placed a warm kiss on Fred's forehead.

His skin felt warm too and very soft. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. It made Bertha smile again and this time bigger.

"Fred-Fred?" she called out his name, trying to wake him from his little nap. It was nearing 10 o'clock already and he was still partially knocked out.

He moved around quite a bit and when Bertha bent over to shake him he jumped up in a hurry. He scared the crap out of Bertha. "Oh my God Bertha, don't scare me like that." His heart was racing and his voice seemed a bit raspy and heavy as it came out.

She still seemed to have that same smile on her face and what she did next had caught Fred by surprise. She moved in close and had found a little spot between Fred's legs to place her body between and stood taller before him. He gave her the most awkward, goofy look ever and he instantly turned red.

"Wh-what are you doing B-Bertha?" he was a little bit shaky and way too staggered to say anything else and that's when Bertha moved her hands out to him and carefully entered his personal space.

It made him jerk and bob around in the process but he didn't seem to stop her at all. "If I told you I wanted to kiss you, would you leave?" Bertha answered Fred honestly and that sparkle in her eyes told him something about her.

He shook his head and kept his lips sealed. She smiled from ear to ear and put her hands over Fred's face. His skin was hot and burning but it didn't bother her. He was too nervous for this already. "I never kissed anyone Fred…and I wanted to share it with you." Bertha said to him, turning a little pink as Fred could tell.

He licked his lips over once. He had something he needed to tell Bertha but it would ruin the whole experience with her. It wasn't his first kiss. He didn't tell her but it felt like it.

She gingerly moved in closer and Fred kept his ground with his hands at his sides, dying to grab her and pull her close. She closed her eyes, so did he? Bertha's lips twitched and tingled with the want, and with some much anticipation it began to drive her mad.

So Fred swallowed and Bertha dove right in for it. Fred's lips were puckered for the longest time and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. It felt…strange but in a good way. It felt very wet and sticky; kind of grossed Fred out and Bertha but neither of them backed away or fled from the scene. It was very much enjoyable.

Just pulling away from it was the hardest part.

**::**

**E/N: Yeahhhh sooo…I hope this was interesting enough XP Fred and Bertha's kiss seemed a bit weird but cute if you'd ask me. Yeah Fred has already had his first kiss but you guys are going to have to figure that one out cause I ain't telling ;)**


	5. Five

**Fred 2: The Movie**

**::**

**Only awkward; alone**

It was already passed midnight and Fred was still wide awake. He just couldn't get to sleep and truthfully couldn't get Bertha out of his head for one second either. He just lay in bed staring up at the dark ceiling above him. His thoughts were running wild and his mind wouldn't stop thinking about Bertha…especially her kiss.

**.**

In the morning, as the sun shine peered through the only window in Fred's room, he woke up with flames in his eyes. "OWw!" he whined and before he even had time to see where he was, he rolled over to one side and fell right off the bed. "Oh it's Monday today, which means school!" Fred freaked after recovering fairly quickly from his morning fall, jumping to his feet and making his way into the bathroom.

It didn't take him long at all to take a shower and then get dressed. "MH I smell like green apples." He smiled to himself and he packed his…pack and left for school and of course Talia was just walking out her front door as Fred was walking out his.

It was kind of creepy.

But what was weird was that Kevin was along-side her. Kevin never walked to school and this was probably his first time doing it. So Fred whistled something random to himself and picked up the pace a little bit.

Being around Talia was a hundred times better than being around Kevin.

Finally standing before the school building with a storm of kids walking in, Fred turned around and saw Kevin and Talia again. "Oh gammit why does Kevin always show up when I do…I mean he is always somewhere near me which is kinda' weird and creepy." The squeaky kid said to himself not even realizing, until the last minute that he was the only one standing outside besides a few nerds and geeks…and Bertha.

She looked as cute as she always did and she had her jaw moving again on that piece of gum like always. But as he looked at her, he began to get all queasy and shaky. His hands started to sweat and his stomach was turning. He was never this nervous around her and now that they have kissed it was all different now.

He was totally lost for words when Bertha appeared close and smiled. "Hi Fred…what is it?" she gave him a confused look, and snapped her gum; the sound of it caused Fred to jump which made Bertha kind of laugh.

He tried to shake it off and smile. "Hey B-B-B-Bertha…we are going t-to be late!" he hurried and stuttered at the same time and raced into the building like it was some kind of race.

Bertha followed after him.

**::**

In music class, Fred and Bertha sat beside each other in the back row. Kevin and his dorky friends sat in the second row which gave Fred at least a little bit of space to breathe.

Still Fred couldn't get her off his mind. It was horrible; no it was insane to-to fall in love with your best friend…it was so wrong. Fred just couldn't help it. Bertha stole his heart entirely and all he wanted from her was another sweet kiss.

Mr. Devilyn had his eye on Fred for the longest time, watching him squirm in worry. "Is everything alright Fred?" he stopped what he was teaching to talk to Figglehorn, disrupting the whole class, especially Kevin. Fred swallowed hard realizing that everyone had their eyes on him now and it was making those strange feelings in the pit of his stomach worse.

"Y-yeah everything is fine." Fred said in his squeaky voice, faking a great smile that had persuaded everyone around him except Kevin.

Kevin rose up from his seat and opened his mouth: "You know Fred, all of us are trying to learn so will you please be quiet?" he growled before sitting back down and that was the part when everyone around him laughed even Kevin who was laughing out hysterically. Fred felt really stupid; his face flushed red and Bertha turned to look.

She felt bad for him after Kevin's senseless performance. "Fred…?" she turned her body so that she was facing him and touched his arm. At the touch, Fred nearly flipped. "I got to use the bathroom." And with that said, Fred made his way through all the rows of kids and was out the door before Mr. Devilyn had time to stop him.

**::**

After school, Fred hurried to get home. He didn't even say hi or even bye to Bertha. But he did see Kevin and Talia behind him.

He stopped only for a few seconds to look behind him and what he saw was Talia holding her books close and Kevin well he was being his idiot self, moving to the beat of the music after noticing all the idiotic dancing around he was doing.

Fred let out a deep sigh and finally made it to his doorstep, entering the house with a slight hint of hesitation but not much.

"Mom-Mom I'm home!" Fred shouted at the bottom of the stairs, hoping she'd hear. He didn't hear her say anything back and made thought to going upstairs just to make sure she was okay. Fred took the first step up and ran up all the rest, making his way into his mom's bedroom, which was left unoccupied.

He already knew she didn't have work tonight and thought about where she could be and most of all who she could be with.

**::**

It was getting fairly late in the day and Kevin had no plans at all for the rest of his day. Talia had dance tonight which their mother already drove her to so Kevin headed up to his room and signed on to his computer and sent a note to Rebecca. She didn't respond at first to his suggestions for the rest of the day, but she did later on after he quickly used the bathroom.

Neither of them used their webcams this time. It took too long to set it up so they just chatted through messages:

_Kev24: So…you wanna hang at the park or something today. I am bored outta my mind._

_Beccabutterfly: Yeah I guess I have nothing better to do anyway; is Diesel and Skeet coming along?_

Kevin leaned in closer to his screen and growled below his breath. He'd rather it be him and Rebecca but of course she loved being around people way more than Kevin did; besides he wanted to spend more time with her.

_Kev24: No why do you always ask about them…you must have something against me, Bec._

Rebecca furrowed her brows in the most hurtful way staring at her screen. Her fingers left the keypad of her laptop, and fell into her lap. She breathed in one big breath and let it back out. It wasn't Kevin she adored that guy, but it felt like he wanted to go further in their relationship and she wasn't ready even though she does think about him from time to time.

She thought about what she was going to write back and got her fingers ready:

_Beccabutterfly: No Kev, it's not you. I just feel like you are trying um to get too far in our relationship…I just don't want anything-you knw-to happen._

After re-reading her message to him, she felt so stupid. She didn't mean it like that in anyway and she wanted him to know that she liked him as much as ever. It was weird how something so simple like talking about friendly plans turn into something so serious.

_Beccabutterfly: I would still love to hang though if you're still up to it, Kevin._

She read it in her head as she typed it and waited in silence for a response.

_Kev24: Yeah that would be cool…I'll be there in a few. TTYL _

**::**

Right as Kevin arrived at Rebecca's door, her mom was just leaving. She had a date with her new boyfriend who Bec hated with a fiery passion.

He was a hunky man but so ditzy it made no sense at all.

"Hey, Kevin" Rebecca smiled as Kevin made his way into her house, smiling back at her just not as big. His head was down and he raised his hand to scratch his nose. He looked nervous with his eyes hidden behind that hat of his that he always seemed to be wearing.

"Hey." He said back a bit late standing with his hands tucked into the large pockets of his basketball shorts, staring straight at Becca.

It was silent and remained that way for a while.

**::**

**E/N: Okay sorry for ending it like this but chapter 6 will talk more about it so don't worry. Yeah John Cena might make some appearances too. I just loved him in those movies…Hilarious XD**


End file.
